Isabella Malfoy - ON HIATUS
by cullensbabymama7
Summary: Harry's new protectors arrive at Hogwarts, The Cullens. Draco's older sister is being transfered in, rumor has it she's very powerful. Question is, is she on the dark side, or the light side? Isabella Malfoy is going to stir things up a bit this year.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to take a crack at a HP/TWI crossover. SUM; The Cullen's are vampires sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry and his two friends. They are still Vampires, and Edward is the single one. Then Isabella Malfoy comes in, she's Draco's older sister, she had been at another school, but transferred to Hogwarts to ensure her brother's safety after Severus told the Dark Side Dumbleshorts was sending in protection. Isabella is powerful, her power could rival Voldy's and Dumbleshorts, but only the Dark side know this. She's not exactly a regular witch. Question is, is Bella on the light side, or the dark? Will Edward get the beauty, or will somebody else. My Bella in this story looks like _**Mika Kelly**_. Just to let you know, but she had all black hair, except for a chunk of white blonde hair like her father and brother has on the right side of her head going down the side.

Order of the Phoenix- around that time

[ Harry Pov ]

I was sitting in Dumbledore's office along with my two best mates, Hermione and Ron, along with seven other people. They were different these seven people are, pale white skin, amazingly beautiful, and bright golden eyes, the whole lot of them.

" I do believe before I get started introductions are in order!" Dumbledore stated happily, yet you could see something was troubling him.

" Harry, Hermione, Ron. These people are here for your protection. They are the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward Cullen. They are vampires, but do not fret, they only drink the blood of animals, and for their stay here, they will be on dragons blood. Please welcome them with great kindness and let them help." He said " You are not to go out of the school walls with out them, are you clear?" He asked with his white bushy eye brows raised up high.

The three of us nodded. Ron scooted farther away from them. Obviously worried about getting eaten, not to mention the big one was rather intimidating. They all were except the short girl with black spikey hair, along with the one who looks like she wants to mother everybody in the room and hug us as well.

Not that I'm not grateful to have some sort of people on my side, but I really didn't need to be worrying about anything else. I almost got expelled after all trying to safe myself and my annoying huskey cousin Dudley, the ungrateful idiot.

" Now, on to other matters, before the welcoming feast in a few short moments. There will be a new student joining the school today. I've got a small whisper of how powerful she is, and I believe if I am correct, she would be a great asset to our side." He said in a chirper manner.

I looked over at the Cullen's and they perked up a bit at this news, as well as my female friend sitting beside me. I was actually rather interested in who this girl is. And why in Merlin's name is she just now transferring here.

" Who is she? " Ron blurted out, not being able to wait like the rest of us.

" Her name is Isabella Malfoy. She is Draco's elder sister." He said gently

The three of us moaned. Great, another Malfoy to deal with. How perfect, this transfer is coming is such great timing. I thought to myself.

" Why on earth would you allow her to come here, Draco is dreadful, imagine what she would be like." Hermione said in a whisper shout.

" Please do not judge her on her brother's character. She isn't even sorted yet. She might not be like her brother. I wish all of you, including the Cullen's get to know her, if she seems dark, try to lead her away from that side. I have a feeling we will need her greatly. It is important for us if we gain her trust and her alliance" Dumbledore stressed.

Again everybody nodded.

The meeting came to an end, and we were set off to dress in our robes, and meet in the Great Hall. On the way to our Common Room, with the Cullen kids following, since their parents were to be having their own jobs, such as the Hospital Infirmary, and Muggle Studies.

" Has he gone mad? This girl could be even worse than Malfoy." Ron yelled once we weren't pretty much alone.

Of course a few feet away from us, Draco was looking rather happy, a smug grin on his face as we passed by.

" He seems like a pompus ass to me." One of the vampires muttered loud enough for our ears to hear.

I looked over, and seen it was the huge one, Emmett who said it.

" He is a pest." I said with a nod.

" Well I say we make sure we're aware of everything. We don't need anything going wrong. If she's as powerful as Dumbledore thinks she is, then we have to make sure she's not evil. Then again look who her family is." Hermione sighed out.

I grunted and then stayed silent.

Soon enough we were on our way to the Great Hall, and sat down at our table. The Cullen's stood next to their parents. Dumbledore went through his greeting speech and told the first years to stay out of the Forbidden Forest.

" We have new people with us this year. These lovely people are the Cullen's. Carlisle will be working in the Hospital Courters, and Esme will be your new Muggle Studies Teacher. The children will be sorted. Alice Cullen." He called

The small female, with black short spiky hair stepped forward or more like bounced forward with a huge smile on her face and took a seat in the sorting chair, while the hat was placed on her head.

" Gryffindor!" The sorting hat cried out.

Alice stepped down and danced to our table taking a seat next to Hermione, and gave her a smile.

The rest of them were all sorted into our house as well. Sure, like that didn't look suspicious I thought to myself.

" We also have another new student. She just transferred in, please welcome Isabella Malfoy." Dumbledore said loudly.

The new DDA teacher, Umbrage looked pleased once she heard her name. The double door's opened up loudly, and in came one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She was pale like her brother, yet she had dark hair but a large white blonde streak of hair going down her right side of her hair. She was shorter at least by an inch than the Blonde vampire Rosalie. She wore flared black pants that hugged her long legs, and a white silk short sleeved blouse that hugged tightly to her upper body. Her face had a heartshapeness to it, her eyes were the same color of her brothers, yet they were more round, almost doe like. Her lips were plump and pink.

Everybody sitting down, gasped at her as she came in and walked forward without embarrassment. Her face was emotionless, and her strides she took, were almost powerful. When she walked passed our table I smelt a hint of strawberry, and something else . The males on each table leaned in as she walked passed, including Ron and Me, and the vampire Edward.

Isabella walked and sat down and glanced at her brother, who smiled at her. I havent seen him smile like that unless he was having the pleasure of embarrassing or harassing somebody. That set me on edge.

The sorting Hat was placed on her head, well almost on her head before it gave a loud cry.

"Slytherin!" He cried out

Myself and my friends hunched forward feeling dejected. So she's one of them. I guess it makes since, she was after all a Malfoy.

She brought her wand out and her clothes were covered by her house's robes. She walked without looking at anybody, and took a seat next to her brother, in which she kissed his cheek. He of course looked over his shoulder, and shot me a wink and smug smirk.

" She isn't that pretty" Rosalie said in a offended tone.

"Are you mad? She's even prettier than you are, and that's saying a lot!" The blonde male said, Jasper I believe his name is.

The blonde vampire sighed and nodded, she looked sad. I guess she was one of those vain girls. That out me off in a way. I caught Edward turned around to peer over his shoulder and glanced at her. Her back was too him still, and as if she could feel his, or all of our stares on her, she turned around and looked.

" Please refrain from staring, its rather rude." She said, her voice sounded like several tinkling Bells chiming. Then she flipped her hair and went back to talking with her brother.

Of course everything was fine until Pansy walked around and took a seat on the other side of Draco, which obviously didn't go over well with his sister.

" Leave my brother alone, or I will make sure that nobody will find your body, slut" Isabella sneered out.

Pansy's eyes went wide, and she jumped from where she had been sitting and scampered to where she had been sitting in the first place. She didn't even cast another glace at the Malfoy siblings again, not even when we all were leaving.

Everybody gathered their school books, and went off to first session. DDA, and of course, Draco and his sister were standing outside of the class waiting for the doors to open. Draco's band of merry men were staring at the girl like she was a piece of meat. Drooling, I didn't blame them, she was very attractive.

" Potter" Draco spat out.

I looked up and noticed he was sneering at me, yet Isabella was just looking everybody over. I noticed her stop at Rosalie, and gave her a once over from bottom to top, and snorted.

" Is everybody at this school rather plain, brother?" Isabella said which caused her brother to snicker.

" That was mean thing to say, Rosalie didn't even say anything to you." Alice said in a soft voice

" Her thoughts said other wise. Insecure people annoy me. She is use to being the most beautiful yet now she is not. She doesn't speak out about it, because she's afraid." Isabella said while looking down at Alice

"You can read minds?" Ron blurted out

Of course, his question made her take her leave from the wall and take four steps towards us, which left her a few inches away from him.

" The vampires arent the only once with gifts, nor are they that special." She whispered while looking into his eyes, which made him gulp.

I looked at her, and her bright green eyes, flashed black, then back to green. I think we all took a step back, even the vampires, besides Jasper.

" What are you?" He whispered to her.

She giggled and looked up at him, seeing as he was taller than her by several inches.

"Wouldn't you like to know Major." She whispered back in chirp like.

He stepped back, eyes wide.

She stared at all of us, flashing and unlashing her eyes, which was seriously creepy. And then turned around when the doors where open and Umbrage stood their in her all pink outfit smiling.

Isabella walked into the class room with her brother by her side. Draco sat with Blaze and Isabella took an empty seat by herself. Nobody sat next her, until there was only once space left, which was by her side, Edward sat down. Which made her huff.

Class began, which I really wouldn't call it class. We were to copy from the book, and not use our wands. Of course she made me out to seem like a liar when she said Voldemort wasn't back.

[ Isabella Pov ]

I cant believe father made me come to school. Not that I complained, I liked being around my brother as much as I could. He was younger after all, and he could make me laugh. The two of us have always been close. I knew that I was seriously needed after I had been informed filthy vampires were coming to the school to protect Harry Potter.

I never met him before, but I heard a lot about him from my brother. They didn't like each other. Draco said that Harry thought he was better than everybody because he is the boy who lived. How idiotic is that? Then again, I didn't like Harry Potter after all that I've heard about him. Even father detested him.

I was proud that I was sorted into the same house as my brother, I could keep a better eye on him. I was after all here for him, to protect him and keep an eye on that slimy Severus Snape. That git seriously got on my last nerve. I've been on to him for about a year now. Something about him just screams traitor.

Of course, the sight of the vampires weren't all that impressive. I've met Vampires before, in Italy there is a coven that rule their race. Those three twit's swear their something special. Though some of their member's are alright people. Jane is one of my favorites, her little power is something that I'd love to have, then again I could do it. I could do all sorts of things, with out my wand.

I've always been different since the day I was born. I've always been able to do things that others couldn't, even as a baby. I was able to hear thoughts at the age of five, and other things of that sort that were much more powerful. When I was a baby, I could move things with my mind, and make the house shake when I cried. Like I said I've always been different.

I know there is a darkness about me, there is also a lightness about me. Almost like I'm part of the two halves. The dark part of me comes out when I'm angry or just down right feeling bitchy, which is a lot of the time. Yet I know the difference from right and wrong, and I tend to lead on the right side, since I'm a fairly fair person. I'd only hurt those who hurt my family, or who are a threat to myself. Like those Vampires.

They make me zone in on them, and want to watch them like a hawk, which I do plan to do. I could tell their individual weakness' just by the smell of them. That's always good, to be two steps ahead of the threat.

The small female, she is afraid of being alone, and lost. She has a dark past, and struggles to keep herself as herself. She doesn't know her own path of the past, so she relies on her weak power of seeing into the future. She uses it to much and depends on it more than she should. She wishes to know whats going to happen before it happens at all times, since she can not and does not know of the past unless she lived it after becoming what she is now.

Her partner, or mate, the blonde male. His weakness is human blood. He lived off of it for so long, and once he met her, he changed his eating habits to Animal blood. He craves it the most, and falls back the most, not because he wishes to, but because he can feel the thirst of the others.

The big one's weakness, is well himself. He does before he thinks, and that always gets him into trouble. Even though he is the biggest and seemingly the strongest, his biggest fear is losing his mate. He is more so a prime example of an idiot.

The blonde female, which I confronted. Her biggest fear is losing the ones she loves. Yet her vanity that she believes in, makes her rely on her looks to get what she wants. She is strong and strong willed, and vicious, because of her past. If you dragged out her past to her, she will be vulnerable. She's selfish, and that is a weakness as well.

The copper headed male, the mind reader. His weakness is that he relies way to much on the mind of another. When he could simply be bested by mind tricks. I also sense that him being alone, with out a partner, makes him sad. Yet I could feel his interest in me, as I stepped into the 'Great Hall'.

See, I know things, with out trying. I feel things, hear things, and can do things, with out trying. I was sent away to overcome not being able to handle it, to get control of it. Which I have learnt. And now I'm back with my brother, to protect him.

Having that Umbrage woman around me, made my teeth grain against each other with out knowing. Her voice annoys me, and her giggle. Her pink clothes are hideous. Not to mention she's vile. I would never allow her in this school, if it were up to me. Besides, she things she all gift to gods for Merlin's sake.

This is going to be one hell of a year. I feel tired already.

**- A/N -**

_Well, should I keep going or not? I honestly want to know. And this doesn't have Bella paired with anybody because I honestly don't know who to put her with. Also, I havent decided if she is on the dark side, or on the light side… your input would be nice._


	2. Chapter 2

[ Isabella Pov ]

Classes came and gone, the only thing that actually worried me for some reason was Umbrage asking Potter to come to her office for a detention. It only worried me because I know about her ways, the lady was insane in her own ways. She's no better than the bad people her and the Minster claim to try to bring down. She hates kids, and I know since Harry almost made a fool out of her in her own class room made her mad.

I closed my eyes and tried to drift my earring out, and bingo. I could hear the one my brother calls mud-blood telling Potter that he needs to report her. I had no doubt she had done something barbaric. Hearing him say he didn't want to, because old ass Dumbledore had enough on his plate, he also figured nobody would believe him.

I stood up from my bed, and took off my robes. No use going into no man's land in my house colors, they will think I'm there to torture somebody or something. I am a Malfoy after all, they expect nothing less, nothing more. I took my wand and waved it in front of me, changing my clothes.

I then apporated into the Gryffindor common room where Potter and his friends, as well as those Vampires were.

I looked up and they all stood. This just pissed me off. So I scoffed and snorted very much unladylike.

" I'm not here to kill anybody, calm down for Merlin's sake! Potter let me see your hand." I told him softly, I didn't need him thinking I was going to break it.

Better yet, I didn't need to be expelled for killing a vampire who thought I was attacking when I'm merely trying to help.

" What?" He asked

I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot in anger. Better stomping my foot then blowing something up right?

" Give me your hand, I can stop the burning, as well as get rid of the scar. It could pester up and you could possibly lose your hand. Since you aren't reporting what that ugly woman did to you." I said while rolling my eyes again and just grabbing his wrist.

He gasped of course, for what reason I don't even know. Boys, always over reacting.

I took a look at his hand. It looked very ugly, almost as if his skin had melted off of his hand and he tried to put lumpy wax that matched his tone on his hand. Flattening his hand out and placing it on top of mine, I could feel the throbbing. It was infecting, and if something wasn't done soon, it could possibly get worse.

That woman is so lucky that she didn't do this to my baby brother. Or else I would have Avada'd her ass before she could blink. Tending back to Potter's hand, I closed my eyes to see what had been carved into his hand.

"I must not tell lies?" I whispered in confusion.

I know I haven't actually been home in a while, but Merlin! Was he lying or wasn't he lying is what I wanted to know. The last time I heard, The Dark Lord had been off tending to 'business' or whatever it is that he does. Nagini hadn't even been in the manor either, at least not when I'm there. I should know, my snake Milani favors Nagini for some reason. I wondered if The Dark Lord really did do what this boy is saying. I really need to get with the now, I'm completely left out.

Feeling awkward enough, I just shut my trap. I closed my eyes and concentrated with my wand hovering over his wound. I said a silent spell, and could hear his hand mending back into perfect condition. Five more times of the same thing, I finally opened my eyes and looked down.

It looked brand new! Well, it looked normal again. Then I felt out of place, like I was some sort of plague in a very clean room. I mentally snorted. If any of these people though that they were anymore better than me, or even spoke the thought out loud, I may be sent to Azkaban.

" W-why'd you help Harry?" The brown frizzy hair had asked. The mud-blood.

I looked towards her, and focused on her. Her thoughts where in awe, and nothing rude or in blame. She wondered if I had different motive, that made me scoff out loud this time.

" If I was helping for a different purpose then I would have made it seem like I healed him, but didn't. You people swear that because of my last name and who my father is, and because my brother detests your friends and you, that I'm one in the same. I guess trying to be nice, gets you no where in the end." I huffed out

She took a step back, probably since I was angry. I wanted to hex her, but I calmed myself. Bella you cant hex this girl, at least not on school grounds. I told myself, giggling mentally.

" I, I'm sorry I just" I cut her off with a hand being placed in her face.

It was rude, but effective.

" I only did the right thing. If she had done it to my brother, she wouldn't be breathing right now. Now if your all done thinking I'm going to murder you after helping Potter, then your sadly mistaken. Not a word of this to anybody. " I said glaring around the room.

I'd make sure they wouldn't tell anybody of this, father wouldn't be too pleased. People would begin to think I'd gone soft. Isabella Marie Malfoy doesn't do soft.

" What side are you on?" the big vampire blurted out of his idiotic mouth.

I told you his weakness was himself. I whipped around, and looked at him.

" I wasn't aware there was a side that I had to chose." I spoke calmly.

After that I took my leave and left. I honestly didn't know how else to respond to the question. I didn't know what side I was on. Was I on the dark side? Clearly something inside of me is dark, but then again isn't there something dark inside of everybody? Yes, but not exactly how I feel. I feel as if I want to embrace my dark side more often than what's right. I guess just my anger and emotions get the best of me. It's not like I've killed anybody, or _seriously _tortured a person before.

On the other side, the light side of me. I feel the need to help people who truly deserve it and need it. Like Potter, I didn't think he deserved what punishment that cruel woman gave him. He was only speaking out of what he knows, I don't think Potter would lie about anything with such importance. Part of me wants to do good, to be good all of the time. To not let my dark side win, but more time then others, my dark side over takes.

I honestly don't see much a difference between both sides. Both sides want the same thing, well at least almost the same thing. Then again what really chaps my ass is the fact that people are so stuck on Dumbledore they don't see what he does. He's such a manipulator. I know he is, and yet people think he's such a saint. Manipulation is what truly good people consider dark. So what exactly is the good and the bad? I don't see much a difference in both sides.

I do know what thing, if it came down to My mother, and brother's safety, then I'd chose what ever side I had to. If anything came down to a war, I'd make sure that mom and Draco are safe, and not hurt, not by anybody. Daddy on the other hand. Even though I know he loves me, he will do anything to please The Dark Lord. I'm sure he'd hand over me, or mom, or even Draco to the Dark Lord if it meant that Daddy would be getting something like serious honor and praise and power. I love my dad, but he's really not the best guy in the world.

I got back to my common room, and plopped down completely unladylike. Not even caring about being graceful right now. Though if mom would have seen it, she would have given me a look, that clearly said, you were raised better than that.

Draco was in his room with Blaze, and his other friends. No doubt being idiots. Boys, I'll never quite understand them. Then again they aren't much different than girls. They gossip, and all of that, just like us girls. A girl that I actually like from one of my classes, sat down next to me, her name is Millie.

" You look as if your thinking about something hard." Millie said.

I looked at her and gave her a small smile. She really wasn't that bad of a girl. Thank Merlin she isn't anything like that pestering twat Pansy. I really couldn't stand that girl, only going after my brother for status. Completely different Millie and Pansy are.

" Have you ever wondered, if you were to have to decide, which would you truly chose. The dark side, or the light side?" I asked in a whisper not really wanting to draw attention around here.

She looked up at me in shock, then covered herself up. She sat silent for a minute, thinking about her choices and weighing the options.

"Bella, just because your in this house, and because you bare the Malfoy last name. That doesn't mean that your dark, that your evil or no good. There is always a choice, now mine, even though I'm in this house, and would probably be named a traitor, I'd chose the light. I wouldn't want to have to follow under somebody. I want to live free and be happy." She told me with a gentle smile at the end.

I sighed and nodding whispering my thanks. She let me alone for a bit and I kept to my thoughts.

The next day I woke up earlier than everybody else. I sat myself down in the Common Room and decided to write my mother a letter, and have it sent out to her.

After finishing my letter and had it sent off, I decided to get ready for the day. I dressed in my robes. I started to do my dark brown almost black hair. I let it flow in nice loose curls, and pinned the all brown side back. I then did my makeup. Nothing to heavy, a nice amount of eyeliner around my eyes, and I placed mascara on both top and bottom lashes. I already placed the Slytherin green on my eyelids, it matched my robs and eyes as well.

When I was done perfecting my makeup, people were already gathering into the common room to make their leave for breakfast. I went up to my door room and kissed my snake and told her to be good. I really didn't see how she could be bad, unless she ate somebody's pet mouse or something. Then again who in the heck would want a mouse for a pet. Disgusting things.

I met Millie by the doors, and we walked together to the Great Hall to eat. We chatted lightly, mostly gossiping. It was on of the most completely normal things I've ever done before.

Sitting down at our house table, breakfast began. I put two slices of powdered toast on my plate and some sort of granola with yogurt and a few pieces of sausages. As well as a glass of juice, I didn't really favor milk to much, it tastes weird after it gets lower than a certain degree.

I started to eat, and my brother soon joined Millie and myself. He gathered a load of food on his place and soon started eating with his friends, Blaise, Crab , and some other idiot he calls his friends. Though I have to admit those three stay loyal to him, so I really cant judge them besides the fact the way the two large ones eat is beyond sickening.

I glanced up and caught the looks of the vampires and Potter. I looked down the row and completely lost my appetite. The red headed boy Ron was eating, well if that's what you call eating. He had a book in one hand, and a spoon in the other, not even looking at what he was doing. He shoved spoonful upon spoonful in his mouth at a rapid pace. The thing that disturbed me more, is that the whole time he was talking while he was eating, so you could see the food being processed down.

Looking down at my food, then back up at the Wesley boy, I pushed my plate away. No food is appealing after seeing that ghastly sight. I took a look around my house table, and noticed the two large boys my brother hangs out with, doing the same thing.

" Honestly Draco, what type of animal are those two? Pigs?" I said with disgust.

Draco looked up at me, then turned to see what I was looking at. He then slapped the two boys in the back of the head and told them to slow down and breathe. I just frowned at him. Surely not all of his friends were like that. I took a look at Blaise and noticed that he ate properly.

The day passed on as usual, and the weeks passed on as well. So many events happened many people from Azkaban were broken out, the Minister was blaming that one on my second cousin Sirius Black. Complete traitor to my family, from what I'm told. Also, Umbrage had completely started taking over so many parts of the school. Teachers were questioned and tested, rules around school started changing or rules had started to be added and nailed to one of the many bare walls. The caretaker, Flinch had almost taken a few falls nailing those ridiculous rules up, not that I honestly cared for the man.

Soon enough Draco and I were packing up our trunks and getting ready to go home for Christmas holiday. I was really excited, I might be able to greet Aunt Bellatrix. We've talked through letters, and I've come to love her very much. I was named after her and my mother after all. Narcissa, is the Isa part of my name, and Aunt Bellatrix is the Bella part of my name. There for Isabella! Then again I really didn't think I would be seeing her around the house, at least not anytime soon.

My mother is taking Draco and I to Bulgaria. I do know mother plans on surprising Draco with one of the home games of the Bulgarian Quiddich team. Draco secretly is a huge fan of one of the players. I don't care to much about the sport, I just find it hilarious watching people get knocked around.

I was also looking forward to the different shops there. I could buy father something great that I know he will love. Draco as well, and mother. I guess I could go ahead and get something for my aunt, and ask father to give it to her. He no doubt will be seeing her around, since she is a Death Eater just like father.

The train ride to meet up with mother was quiet, which I enjoyed. I really didn't feel like being bothered by anybody. My mind kept going back to the side I was on. If I even wanted to pick a side, or if I even had the pleasure of picking a side. I really couldn't wait to see mother, I have a feeling that we will have one of our many talks.

Getting off of the train, I was getting ready to pass the vampires. When I was almost passed, I felt a cold hand gently grab my wrist. I stiffened and then turned around to look at the idiot who touched me. Looking up I was greeted with the face of the one they call Edward. He was looking down to me, his golden eyes soft and swimming with some sort of emotion I really didn't have any want to figure out.

"Is there a reason why you are holding me up, so I have to keep my mother waiting Cullen?"I asked trying to keep a sneer out of my voice.

My anger was starting to bubble up. I didn't like anybody trying to touch me with out my say so. Let alone being touched without my say so, but right now, he was restraining me from walking any farther. I could feel my brother gripping my hand in his.

He knew I would whip my wand out and end this vampire, right here, right now if he didn't take my hand. I was mentally yelling at my brother but the other half was thanking him. I didn't exactly want to be sent away to Azkaban for killing somebody. But then again my inner self was questioning if Edward would be considered a person, and not just a walking corpse.

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, Isabella" He told me quietly

"Yes, well thank you. Now will you remove your hand from my wrist so I can go home and enjoy it." I asked him.

He nodded and slowly pealed each finger from my wrist. Once he let go all the way I pulled my brother along, while silently cursing at myself for not hexing the damn vampire who thought he could touch anybody he pleased. And that anybody was me.

" DRACO, BELLA! I've missed you so much!" Mother cried as she seen us approaching her.

I smiled, feeling great to see her, and went and hugged her. Draco of course stood there scratching his neck. He didn't want to show everybody around how much of a Mommy's Boy he really is.

"It's great to be going home! I've missed you!" I told her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at me with a world winning smile. My mother looked to be aging, but she was still the most beautiful woman to me. I loved her naturally dark and blond hair, it smelled nice.

We got to the Manor, and settled in. Placing away our old clothes, and started packing right away. We were going right away after we say goodbye to father.

Mother came into my room to help me. She sat down on my four poster bed and started to fold up whatever tops and bottoms I threw on there.

"How was everything at the school?" She asked quietly

I sighed and sat down next to her and started to fold as well.

"Interesting. Everybody thinks I'm evil because of my last name and because I'm a Slytherin. They also ask me which side I'm on. The dark or the light?" I told her with my eyes starting to sting with tears.

I may hold up this strong wall, because I am strong. But I'm completely a very emotional girl. The anger I've been feeling, and feeling out of loop with everything, and everybody expecting me to decide something I wasn't even sure to decide. I couldn't help but want to cry. Everything has been so overwhelming.

Mother looked shocked to see me cry over something so, not worth crying over. She pulled me close to her and shushed me, while running her fingers through my long hair.

"Let me tell you something, and you listen good alright? There is no side to chose, only do what you believe in or what your heart tells you. I would do anything to protect your brother and you, I would give over my life. At the same time, I would kill for the two of you as well, and kill anybody who even seemed to be a threat to my family. Your heart will chose for you, your heart and your mind work two different ways. Your heart knows your true wants and needs, and dislikes, and what have you. But Isabella, don't feel pressured to decide something your not ready to decide." She told me softly

" There is just this really dark part of me, that wants to take over, that does take over most of the time. Though there is a part of me who wants to care for those who deserve to be cared for, the light side of me. I'm not sure which my heart is, dark, or light. I feel the want and need to hurt those who piss me off and look at me whichever way I don't agree with. But what stops me is the fear of being sent to Azkaban and being caught." I explained to her.

She sighed and lifted my face up to look at her by placing her hands on both sides of my face.

"I'm a dark witch. Your father is a dark wizard, your aunt is a dark witch. We follow The Dark Lord for different reasons than most people would think. I agree with most of the things The Dark Lord wishes to happen. The part of me that doesn't, is the light side of me, and that side which wants to not be involved, is pushed way because I could careless what happens to those who aren't my family." She told me while looking into my eyes.

Was she telling me to embrace my dark side?

"Your much like me, my sweet girl. Don't worry about sides right now. This is Christmas Holiday, let's just have some fun." She said smiling brightly.

I giggled and nodded my head and hugged her tight to me. My mother is the best in the world.

Soon enough, we said by to father, and I kissed his cheeks and have him a tight squeeze, which he returned added with a bright smile. Weird, but I shook it off. Whatever had him happy, lets hope it keeps him happy. He's such a Downer sometimes.

We took the flu network to get to our nice hotel we will be resting during our stay in Bulgaria.

It was beautiful, one of the most beautiful buildings I have ever seen in my life. The stone hotel which looked like a castle had the smoothest stones. The grass was so green I swear it was the purest of grass I had ever seen, I could even smell the freshness of it. The sky was light grey from day changing into night. Stars were starting to make their way out.

The night was spent doing light looking around, and eating in our room. Draco had even brought games with him in his trunk to play. So the three of us played a few game, and ate a nice dinner, and then went to bed.

The next day, the three of us went out site seeing. Mother had went her own way but making me promise to meet her in two hours at the hotel enterence. Draco went off on his own to look for presents. Saying we would cheat by looking if we went along.

I went on my own way as well. I had over heard some ladies talking about this wonderful jewelry shop a few blocks from the hotel. I really wanted to get my mother something nice from there, as well as father. He was complaining not to long about about having any cufflinks that match his suits he wears to work. So I planned to get home a few of those.

I was looking down at the map I had taken from the hotel directory, so I could know where I was going and not get lose, Merlin that would be embarrassing.

As I was looking down, rounding the corner, I slammed into a wall. A very warm wall, which held on to my shoulders to keep me from falling backwards. I looked up slowly and seen the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life.

He had dark features, dark hair which looked to be shaven down closely to his head, his eyes were a dark brown, almost black. He had a small amount of facial hair around his mouth and outlining his chin. He looked local, someone who belonged here. He looked completely exotic.

" I'm sorry, are you alright" He asked me, his voice held a Bulgarian accent.

I could barely speak, which made me blush. Nobody has ever made me blush before.

" I'm fine, sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking." I told him with as much of a clear voice I could muster up.

He chuckled, it was a deep, smooth sound. He smiled brightly at me, which made him look even better, if that was possible.

Put yourself together Isabella, since when do you feel this way towards a boy. No man. This person in front of me was no boy, he was built muscularly like a man that went with his looks.

His hands where still holding on to my shoulders, which I didn't even seem to be minding. Any other time I would be pissed, and start yelling.

" My name is Viktor and you are?" He asked me

Why does that name sound familiar? I asked myself.

"Isabella" I told him as I looked into his eyes.

We held each other's gaze for I'm not sure how long. Still standing on the corner of the street, his hands still on my shoulders, and my hands on his chest. Right as he was about to say something, a bright flash blinded me from the side.

I regained my sight and seen a few reporters. What in Merlin's name is happening I asked myself.

Then it all started coming to me, as I could hear Viktor ushering me along in the direction I was going before he bumped into me. He was the boy that competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament the year before this one, he was also famous for being the youngest player on a professional Quiddich team.

He asked me where I was headed, and I rushed out the name of the shop I wanted to see. He asked me what for, and I told him Christmas for mom and dad. He came in the shop with me, and guided me with his large hand on the small of my back.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you with me right now?" I asked him looking up to meet his face.

He sighed and scrubbed his face.

"I'm sorry, It must be weird for you. I just, I just feel the need to be near you for some reason. I know I'm a stranger to you, you probably know who I am. But I wish to get to know you." He told me in a quiet tone, his accent still as strong as ever.

I almost didn't understand him.

"You are a stranger to me yes, but to my brother, your not. He met you last year. His name is Draco Malfoy." I told him

He looked shocked and I laughed at his face.

"I know him, after leaving from my visit at his school, I went home to my mom and told her all about it. I mentioned your brother and his friends, and she knows your mother. Mater of fact, my mother gave your mother tickets for my game in two days, she mentioned a daughter coming along with your mother." He said and his face pinched up in a confused look

I just left him standing there while I looked around. I didn't have to much time to dilly dally, and even though I wanted to plant my self and glue myself to this man, I knew I couldn't do that. He probably has many girls.

Finally picking out the perfect necklace and earring set for my mom, and deciding on purchasing five different sets of cufflinks for father, I was ready to leave. I paid and made my way to where Viktor had been looking around at things.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Viktor. I must get going now, and meet my mother for lunch." I told him as politely as I could.

"Let me walk you back?" He asked in a nervous tone.

I smiled and nodded. He held his elbow out for me to take, and I told him which hotel I was staying at.

We made it just in time for Draco to walk up to Mother, and them both turn to face me. Of course they both had wide eyes, and I'm almost certain, my brother was going to faint.

Holiday was certainly starting to feel better than it already did. I thought to myself.

**-A/N ;**

_So what do you all think of this chapter?_

_Bella is starting to question what side she's on, and trying to find a real difference between each side. She also doesn't realize what side she as at heart._

_We've gotten father into the mind of Isabella Malfoy, so we're starting to get a feel of how she is. _

_Seems a guy, as finally gotten Bella's attention…could he be a love interest? A friend? _

_**Leave a review please**__, letting me know how you felt about this chapter, what did you like about it, what you didn't like about it, and what you'd wish to see next, or what you think is going to happen?_

_Most of you don't want to see Bella with Edward, nor Harry. Well Harry is out of the question, he belongs to Ginny they just don't know that yet remember. Edward seems to have some sort of affections for our dear Isabella. What do you think?_

_Is Viktor a good enough guy for Ms. Malfoy? Let me know!_

_P.S. - I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR THIS STORY!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I just wanted to take this time to thank everybody who reviewed and added this story to their favorites lists. It really means a lot to me that I received reviews from you all, and I hope I continue to get them as well. _

[ Bella Pov ]

Two days have passed, and they have been wonderful. The whole time Viktor stayed with me, my mother, and brother. I knew I was instantly attracted to him when I first laid my eyes on him. But getting to know him these past few days, has been amazing.

Right now, I'm getting ready to meet up with Viktor's mother Viktoria. I heard stories from my mother last night after Viktor left. I guess My mother and his mother's families have always been friends, close friends in fact. Our mother's were best friends, but when Viktor's mother moved to live with her husband after marrying him she hasn't seen them much unless it was working for the Dark Lord.

Yes, that's right, Viktor's parents were Death Eaters, and His mother still is to this day. She and a hand full of others from this far away place are. Weather or not if Viktor is one or not, really hasn't been reviled to me yet. Not that I would judge him, I've grown to like in a lot in these past few days.

He's taken me around to see all these wonderful places, and taken me to the restaurants, he's even taken me out last night on his broom to the Quiddich pitch where he's going to play today. We watched the stars and talked about our lives, our likes, dislikes, our families, school, he even told me about the Tri-Wizard tournament that he competed in.

I'm currently getting ready to go see him play. Draco is happy and very much excited. I really don't see what all the fuss is about, even now. I guess it might be a boy thing, but there are females that play in this sport. Either way, I guess I'll enjoy whatever team Viktor is playing, getting hurt. As long as he doesn't, because if he does, I'll probably go to Azkaban.

"Are you all set Isabella." Mother asked me

She looked stunning of course. Nothing less than expected from out family. We always look our very best in public, then again we look our best even at the manor. I turned and smiled at her, a real smile.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm just nervous." I told her

She giggled and grabbed my hand and pulled me along, as I laughed with her. Mother is really like my best friend.

The both of us arrived in the main room of the hotel. Draco was standing there looking extremely annoyed and his face looked like he ate something sour, that or his wand was stuck up his backside. I raised an eye brow at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Are you finally done getting ready princess? " He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

I giggled and stepped closer to him.

" Sorry for taking so long, I guess your man crush on Viktor is really that strong huh little brother? " I asked in a serious voice.

He glared and stomped out of the room. I laughed loudly and mom just sighed. Just because I'm close to my brother, doesn't mean that we don't pick on each other. That would just be unhealthy.

_**- TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE QUIDDICH GAME -**_

That was one of the most exciting things I've ever seen. I never saw so many people shout and act like their lives depended on the out come. I even saw people fitting over the ending, it was completely barbaric. Though even that it was barbaric, I enjoyed it. I almost thrived on the violence that was going on.

Viktor never got hurt, though he hurt some people. I screamed and cheered right along with my brother and everybody else in attendance. Then I got sad after it was all over. Tonight mother, Draco, and I will be leaving and going to spend Christmas at the Manor with father. Then in the morning we will be going back to school.

I was waiting for mother to finish packing, as I fiddled with the small package in my hand. I had gotten Viktor a present. It was nothing special, just a small photograph of the two of us, It's frame is silver and emerald. Very beautiful. I asked him to come see me before I leave. I'm not to sure that he will like it, hell, I'm not even sure he will keep it. I just hope he doesn't, because that kiss before his game left me completely breathless.

This guy managed to worm his way into my mind, and I think his heart. I've never had a relationship with anybody before, I never really allowed myself to have feelings for somebody. It gives you a weakness, something to mess with your mind, and possibly cause you to become insecure. But he's made me fall for him in the few short days that I've gotten to know him.

I heard a pop behind me and I spun around clutching the present in one hand, and my wand in the other, poised and at the ready. I sighed in relief with It was just Viktor. He looked at me with a large smile, of course only he would smile, even if I was going to hurt him.

"Isabella, you look beautiful as ever." He complimented.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, so I glared and put my wand away.

"You almost became food for Milani!" I told him

His deep chuckle came from his lips and he stepped towards me with long strides until he was no less than two inches away. I felt the urge to back away from him, his large size and his dark features would do that to a person. Though with me being me, I stayed rooted in the spot that I started in.

"I'm glad you haven't left yet, I was trying to rush." He explained, his accent thick as always.

I smiled and nodded. The thought of him rushing to see me before I left made my insides tingle.

He looked down and noticed the package in my hand. He smiled and reached into his pocket inside of his large coat and pulled out a box.

" I know this isn't really something special, but I hopped you would like it. You know, memories." I told him and shifted to my left foot taking my weight off of my right.

God, I'm acting like some school girl, with a crush!

" I gotten you something as well. Please, you go first." He said nodding as he handed me the box that rested in his large hand.

I gave him his gift as he handed me mine. I smiled at him before opening it. I lifted the lid and let out a gasp. Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace with a matching charm bracelet. The necklace was a locket, the locket in the shape of a heart. I opened the locket and found a picture of Viktor and I inside of it. Him standing behind me holding me close to him with my hands resting on his arms, as his chin rested on the top of my head. The smile on his face made me smile just by seeing it.

"Look at the back" He whispered to me.

I turned the heart over, and on the back read;

_You are my heart_

_- Viktor & Bella -_

In small elegant letters. I tried not to read to much into it, but then again what else could he be saying to me?

"Open yours" I all but demanded him.

" Not until you allow me to help you put those on. " He told me with a firm not

I laughed and nodded turning around so he could place the necklace on first.

The heat of his hands lightly brushing against my neck caused my skin to gain little goose bumps. I could feel his hot breath on my neck right before he rushed his lips between my beck and shoulder.

" I'll never take it off." I promised, with out his request.

He then clasped the bracelet on me as well, then lifted my hand up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Thank you" I whispered to him, hoping he could see I truly meant it.

I gave him a pointed look and he started unwrapping his gift from me. I was holding my breath, almost waiting for him to not like it. But he never did shout and say he didn't like it. He swooped me up in his arms and spun me around causing me to giggle and laugh freely.

"This is the best thing I've ever gotten." He told me as he still held me in the air, squeezing me even closer to him.

" I'm, glad you like it. I know its not anything like you have given me, but it means a lot to me" I told him with a sigh.

I seriously need to stop this, this emotional crap. Isabella Malfoy doesn't get emotional.

"I'll have it with me always, when I'm home it will rest next to my bed." He said with a serious face.

I smiled and kissed him. I know it was a bit forward but I wanted to kiss him so badly. His lips were soft, and his breath smelt and tasted of mint and whiskey. I pulled apart when I needed to breath be he kept places all over my face until his lips were near my ear.

" Will you be my girlfriend." He whispered

I pulled back, and smiled so large I'm sure that I was causing wrinkles to form early.

" Really" I squealed. Yes I was that excited.

He full out laughed, a huge belly laugh.

" Yes you silly girl." He said softly his eyes meeting mine. " That engravement is the truth." He finished

He left me down from his arms, after mother and Draco walked into the room. Draco had his annoying smirk on his face, while mother had a beaming smile on hers. I rolled my eyes and just leaned into Viktor.

They said their goodbyes to him, and I said my goodbyes to him. We both parted ways after promising to write everyday.

We went back to the Manor and daddy greeted us. Something just didn't seem right, or normal. But I brushed it off and put my clothes away and got my gifts ready to exchange with the family.

I got Draco a few Quiddich game books, with old plays and different ways to beat the other team. I also got him a few other things I know he would like.

I got mother jewelry and a few dresses I know she would love.

I got father the cufflinks he had been complaining about, and a few other things that I figured would be nice for him.

I also got aunty Trixie something as well. A whole new wardrobe including shoes, accessories, the whole works. I made sure they were all her colors, black, dark greens, and more black,

This holiday had been really great. I met somebody, totally fell for the person, and didn't have to deal with any craziness.

The next morning I wasn't as happy as I had been the last few days. Going back to school meant dealing with annoying people who seemed to be born just to get under my nerve. I really wasn't looking forward to those vampires, and Potter asking me which side I'm on and what not.

I really wish the year would pass, and pass without any happenings. I am excited to see Millie again though. I really am glad to have a real friend around that horrible school. I cant wait to tell her about Viktor, and my whole trip to Bulgaria.

**A/N-**

_I know this chapter wasn't that great, and nothing big happened. But I just needed to get her Holiday out of the way, as well as her and Viktor together._

_Sorry, I didn't want her with Edward, I already have a story with her being with Edward, and her being with Harry would just be wrong._

_I also know what side she will be on, but you will learn that later on. _

_I really hope this was a good enough chapter for all of you. _

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, HOW YOU FEEL, OR ASK ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE. **


	4. Chapter 4

Getting back to Hogwarts was sort of depressingly annoying. The stares that my brother and myself got irked me to no end. It was almost like they didn't want me back. That made me laugh in my mind. I didn't give a bloody hell if they didn't want me here. I'm not really hear for a fucking education in magic, I know more then they already do. I'm here for my brother and will continue to be here for my brother, having them like it or not didn't bother me any.

Of course that didn't stop Potter, his friends, and the vampires from stalking up to us at breakfast. I had a smirk on my face, only because it amused me that he had the balls to even come up to me, at my house table no less.

" Did you know! " Harry screamed in my face.

With that the entire room went quiet. I rolled my eyes.

I clutched my wand in my hand and stood up. I didn't like how he was only few inches away. Of course my brother, Blaise, Crab, and the other husky fellow stood as well.

" Back away from my sister Potter. " My brother sneered out, his wand in mid-air.

I laughed, it sounded like a cackle more or less. I placed my hand on his arm and made him lower his wand, no need for him to be the one in trouble if this were to fall out of hand. I tend to make things as easy as possible for us, and make the others look like the causing trouble bunch.

" It's fine Drake, they cant hurt me." I giggled

" Did you know that that Mr. Weasley was going to be attacked? That your father and his flock of merry men were going after him?" Potter spat out.

I looked at their group. The redheaded boy was scowling, the messy brown haired girl looked unsure of the situation. The vampires looked curious.

I honestly didn't have anything to do with whatever he was going on about. He said that Ronald's father was attacked? During Holiday? Either way my brother and I had no knowledge about it. We were away, obviously, with mother.

" I don't know what your talking about. I was away with my brother and mother for Holiday. We went to Bulgaria, if you read the Daily Prophet, you would see us in there. Well myself and my boyfriend Viktor. What my father does isn't my business. So the next time that you rush up to me and think for one second that you can get away with it, your mistaken, Potter." I hissed at him.

I grabbed Draco's hand and shoved my way through them. I passed Edward as I nudge by, and this weird static electric shock went through my body. I looked up at him when it happened, his eyes were wide. So he felt it too then? Either way I kept walking pulling my brother along.

I'd have to wonder about the whole shock thing later. Right now my brother and I needed to attend to some business. We went to our common room and I dragged him up to my sleeping quarters. He looked bewildered but I ignored him and started shuffling through my trunk that held all things I figured I would need in case of an urgency.

I pulled out the mirror and set it up on the dresser so it wouldn't fall over. I waved my wand over it and called out for father. He and mother had a set and the three of us could speak whenever needed. They carried theirs in their pockets.

" Hello dear' Mother greeted me

I huffed in annoyance.

" Where is father, I need to speak with him. NOW. " I commanded.

They were at a meeting right now, no doubt a death eaters meeting. I could care less at the moment what the Dark Lord thought of my intrusion.

" Yes Isabella" Father looked at me through the mirror

" Please keep your business under a tight cover! I just got bombarded with an accusation that I knew about your little mission concerning the Weasels father." I spat out.

I might be out of hand, being rude and disrespectful but at the moment I don't care. What ever business he had and the reason why he did what he did, if he did, wasn't my caring. I just like being made a fool of. If he's going to be doing things that could cause problems here for my brother and I, I think we deserve to be in the loop. At least I should be.

Father looked taken back and cast a glance at somebody, probably his 'boss'.

" How on earth did you know about that, how did they knew about that. Nothing this way has been confirmed that it got out." He said in confusion.

" It seems there is a connection between Harry and the Dark Lord. Either way he warned the Head Master. At least this is what I see from his mind, and the others minds." I stated.

It's true, I did it see it from their minds. I never have a heard time reading a mind, its quite easy. I don't know how I've come to such things, they just happened along the way as time passes by. I can just do things that cant be explained. Like reading a persons mind, I never had practice. Things just come to me, it's all very exciting at times.

I was started as a new face came in the mirror. I believe it was the Dark Lord, his snake like appearance didn't do him any justice from the rumors I've heard. I didn't feel afraid, I felt slightly disgusted by how he looked. Then again, I'm merely being vain. In another way it was quite beautiful how his appearance can take on a slight mixture of man and reptile. His red eyes were bright with what of excitement I'm not sure.

" Hello Isssabella" He greeted me with what I think was meant to be a smile, but it didn't entirely look like one, not by my opinion in the slightest.

I smiled brightly at him, no need for my parents to get tortured by him. I'd probably want to kill him.

" Dark Lord" I nodded towards him

" What is this you say of a link between the minds of myself and Harry Potter?" He asked

I went ahead and explained it once more, that I only heard it in their thoughts not that I knew for sure. He told me he would figure it out and thanked me for the conversation. I nodded and bid him a pleasant goodbye.

" Are you bloody crazy Isa!" Draco hissed at me

I turned around and looked at him. I was confused why did he seemed so bothered by what I told father and the Dark Lord? I honestly felt that he had the right to know, it is about him as well isn't it? Besides Potter is annoying me. I hated the way he just came up to me thinking he was somebody special. Now I understand why my brother disliked him.

" What? I didn't do anything I wouldn't have before." I told him honestly.

He smirked.

" Does this mean your on the Dark Side, because honestly you just gave the Dark Lord information willingly. Your helping him." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes.

" I'm giving into my nature Draco. It doesn't mean that I cant do good things, but I'm just tired of having to decide what side I'm on. I just want to be me and if I happen to like the darker side of things, then so be it." I told him.

He didn't argue over it, he let it go. I knew that he didn't want me to be upset, and I also knew that he understood. He better than anybody could understand me. We're not just siblings, we're best friends. We only were around each other growing up. No outside world until we went to school and met friends. So we tended to stick together and not argue.

Time went by and not many things changed. I stopped ignoring Edward and his family. I just wish they would change sides. Don't get me wrong I'm not friends with them, but I'm civil. I think the blonde male Jasper has much promise. I got to know him and the female blonde the most. The both were similar in ways. And those two were the darkest out of their family. They both know it, but wont admit it. I will get them to admit it. It would really suck to have to kill such beautiful people if it came down to a fight.

Classes went on, and of course I kept my eyes on Snape. He of course didn't bother noticing that I was watching him. He was too arrogant in his actions to notice he was being watched like a hawk. I even managed to sneak down into his potions cupboard and his dungeon rooms. I may or may not have planted listening devices, either way he never realized it.

Finally I got some action in all of my digging around. Professor Snape indeed is a traitor playing both sides. More like he was playing the Dark Lord and not being caught. He had been giving out all of the Dark Lord's information, even information on me being here for Draco's safety. Right now he's trying to teach Harry how to protect his mind. HA! Like that will help.

I decided to be a bitch and contact daddy. He will love this information. Hopefully he is asleep in the dead of night. It really is terribly early in the mornings.

I got my mirror out again and called for my father and mother. I had to whisper as loud as I could with out drawing my room mate from waking up. I didn't need that kid of shit storm on my hands. I couldn't trust anybody in this awful place besides Drake.

" Yes Bella, what is it?" Father said with his voice full of sleep.

I tapped the mirror loudly so he would wake up all the way. He works every time. Of course It earns me a glare but I didn't say anything.

" Snape is teaching Harry how to protect his mind. Himself and the others are hoping the Dark Lord hasn't found out their connection to one another. " I said with a smug grin.

Father's eyes widened and he told me to keep my mirror with me and let him know if anything else transpires. I agreed but went to sleep knowing nothing else would happen.

The next morning before breakfast, I watched Harry and his friends all leave school grounds, I didn't bother reading his mind. For what I wasn't sure, I didn't try reading his mind. I was too tired from being up till the dead of night listening in on everything.

I managed to also get the other professors rooms. It wasn't easy, but I got it done. I even nearly burst a lung planting a device in the Head Masters room. The manipulative old fool had a lot of security problems. I was able to get in with out breaking a sweat. It was the controlling my breath under the cloak I had on, to keep from being seen by anything in his office. Not to mention the very tips of my toes hurt as well from standing and stepping on them.

I've been writing Viktor as well. I miss him, but not as much as I thought I would. I think it's because I've been keeping myself busy. Then when I think about it, I start missing him terribly. We had such a short time together and yet it wasn't enough. He tells me about his time away from me, his mother, his matches, everything. I cant help but smile and laugh when I read his letters. They are always full of funny little things. I even hear his voice when I'm reading what he writes to me. He sends me gives every now and then. Of course nothing is as special as what he got me for Holiday.

I wear it everyday and never take it off unless I'm in the girls laboratory. I could never allow it to get wet like that. Of course all the girls envy me besides the vampires. I ignore them, I don't are if they want my Viktor, I have him.

Classes go on, and I cant help but wish I could poke my eye out with my wand. I get tired of hearing the voices full of dull emotions. Over half the stuff I already know. It's not even challenging. Of course when I voiced this, I was in trouble. Umbrage has a raging girl crush on me, that I'm sure of. Not to mention her rules are ridiculous. She's even asking for hall monitors of the sort. Drake signed up for it, thinking it would get him on her good graces. I didn't give a shit if she liked me or not the toad woman was nothing important.

More like a short fat woman on a power trip. I never understand why the Ministry allows people like her to work for them. She's not even that great. I find myself half way through a non verbal hex, but I'm always stopped by my brother, or that damn Jasper. I always forget he can feel emotions.

I cant wait for this year to end. I'm so exhausted by everything going on. Right now I'm ending my night after talking to daddy. He said that the Dark Lord wanted to see me tomorrow night. I guess I'm to sneak out and make sure I'm not caught or followed. I agreed and didn't argue. I was too tired to argue, not that there was anything to argue about.

I feel like it's about time I meet this Dark Lord in person.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello my lovelies! This chapter is going to open up alot of eyes, and change alot of things for now on. So enjoy, and Reivew after you read, Thank you._

_Some of you might be mad, but either way, I enjoyed writing this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>[ Viktor Pov ]<strong>

It's been so long since I've seen my beautiful Isabella's face, and soon hopefully I shall be able to surprise her. Though right now I wasn't going to be granted that wish, Mrs. Malfoy owled my mother, who in return owled me and informed us a very important meeting was going to happen to night.

I met my mother at the steps of Malfoy Manor, and offered her my elbow like a gentleman. She giggled girlishly and nodded in approval.

" I do hope you treat Isabella with this much respect as you do me." She said in a fast rush, waiting for the door to be opened.

I looked down at her, she just like My Isabella, is short. I have her a very serious look.

"I think I may treat her even better than you from time to time." I told her hoping she caught the look in my eyes.

She smiled then frowned.

" Cissa told me things were going to change, or at least might change, she didn't elaborate but I'm sure you can assume what's going to happen to night." My mother said in a hushed tone.

I didn't get the chance to really say anything, but give her a worried look.

Tonight might just be the night the Dark Lord insists on Isabella becoming a Death Eater just like my family. Though most of his followers, or what have you, wanted to it, and stepped up with out being demanded or having been asked. Much like my Father and Mother.

The soul truth of me stepping up and taking my father's position in the Death Eaters ranks was about pure revenge. Those on the light side of things, who thought that they were much better than us, because we wanted to be in a world with everybody. To have all creatures be accepted equally, to have them on our side in case something happened, it wasn't all about power, at least not to all of us. To some, or most, it was about unity, to have our world in a tight nit, so nothing could come in and try to stop us.

For me, it wasn't about unity, or for creatures of any sort to be accepted as an equal. To me it was about revenge. I wanted to avenge my father's death. They call the 'dark side' evil, and dark, but what about when they came into my home when I was just a small child, and killed my father. Mother and I had been hiding under the floor boards, its knowledge to them unnoticed because of the protection spell that covered it. Mother held me tight in her arms and kept a firm hand over my mouth, to stop me from screaming out at seeing my father being sucked of his life. They were never aware that mother was a Death Eater, back then, it was just men, but their wives and the like followed their men who followed the Dark Lord. Though now, it's changed. The wives were known to be Death Eaters, or at least people on the outside, seen that the wives were accepting what their husbands were up to.

Dumbledore had ordered that they hunt the Death Eaters down, to slow the Dark Lord in leading the battle that was so long ago to most, but to us, the ones who lost somebody and actually had been there, it seemed like few moments ago had only pasted since the time our loved ones were killed.

To me, why shall I feel remorse about killing them, when they were dead set on killing us? Killing us with out real prime reasons? The good thing about mother and I, is that our alliance to the Dark Lord, is a secret unless your in _The Circle_.

The Circle Consists of the main players, the most loyal who can be trusted. The Malfoy family, my family, and a few other's were in. Which only consisted of about 14 people. Nobody from the Ministry besides Mr. Malfoy is in the circle. They cant be trusted. We know that they would trade sides in a heart beat if they were found out.

Now, I'm feeling nervous, and I rarely get nervous. I could feel her before she stepped into the room. I've always been able to feel her when she's not by me. It's some weird connection we have. My mother says its our souls reaching out to each other, and in some way, I believe her. Though you could always, no matter who you were, could feel her before she stepped into a room. It was just something about her, like a powerful siren alerting you, it was amazing.

Everybody in the Circle was sat down at the long black table, the only space open for a sitting was on the right side of the Dark Lord. Bellatrix, My Isabella's aunt, Had the left then her family. If the right side is open, then that means the Dark Lord is open to have her. Which he should, because the power that flowed out of her could be felt even when she wasn't in the room. And the Dark Lord always feels a persons personality before, so why not have an open seat next to him? Having sitting on his right is highly respectable, more so near an equal to him.

We all watched as Isabella stopped at his side, and did a show of respect by bowing her head and curtsied a bit. She did not bow down on her knee's like most were meant, or told to do. Of course, the Dark Lord notices this, and a sly smirk feel on his lips, almost lopsided. He stood from his chair and did the same to her, but with out the feminine curtsy.

" It's very wonderful to have the pleasure to meet you Issabella" He told her. His snake like appearance didn't go unnoticed by anybody, and his slur on his S's weren't either, not that he can help it.

He held his pale hand out to meet hers, and in which her small pale hand touched his. He brought my Isabella's hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a light peck. Not lingering, nothing to show disrespect, though I'm not sure I've ever seen him greet a person in that fashion. I looked around with my eyes and noticed the proud smiles on her family's faces. Bellatrix face held the most pride, at least it seemed to be her with the most pride. She of course has prided herself in devoting her entire life to the Dark Lord, so to have her niece here must be something very special to her.

" It's very nice to meet you too, thank you for having me." She said with a nod.

He waved for her to sit, and then he sat after her. He sure is pulling out all the stops tonight, I think to myself. Isabella looked up and caught my eye, and winked at me. I may have blushed, but I'm not too sure. She seems to make me do things no other woman has ever done before. Like blushing, or make my heart beat rapidly to the point it nearly skips.

The meeting was brought to attention, which was about Isabella, and her placement, if she so chooses in The Circle. The words, if she so chooses, didn't go unnoticed by anybody. But we all held our shock in.

" If first want to say that, I'm an very glad to finally get the chance to meet you. Secondly, I do not wish to follow under you. I wish to rule with you, by your side. Not over you, but as an equal." Bella said confidently as she looked into the Dark Lords red eyes.

He held her stare, and made a hmm, sound. They continued to stare at one another, and her never backing down. This surprised him greatly and he nodded and brought his eyes to his hands which were folded in front of him.

" And why is it that you feel you deserve such respect, that you feel you can rule beside me, to be my equal. Your are still a young child, I just wish to understand from your mind." He told her and held her stare as again.

She chuckled softly, but it sounded nearly malicious. Which made his eyes widen.

" That is exactly what makes it so perfect. I am so young, but yet I am very powerful. I can do things that not even the best witches out there can do. All of that blundering about that they do in the class room, is child's play to me. You need somebody with a fresh mind, fresh power, somebody who can be undetected. Why shall I follow under you, when I could only bring you more success beside you? Your power alone is greatly known, and greatly respected." Bella paused to take a breath.

" But what do you think could bring with such a powerful, young, witch like myself? I am well aware of my age, but my fresh quick mind, I could do so much more. No disrespect, but you have so many more resources right in front of you, and you don't even realize it. I have access to Hogwarts, I have access to be nearest to Potter and his friends. Not to mention my connections to the rulers of the vampire race at my hand, and beyond them. I may be young, but I am very aware that you know how useful I can be. You sit here amongst men and women. Yet the only woman out in the field known to our world is my aunt. The other's are still honestly unknown. With those combined of the children near my age, imagine what could be done. You run a nice organization, but with me, it could be amazingly great. I'm here today to extend myself, but not belittle what I can do and how powerful I am. I'm here to make a deal with you, to join your side, but the 'dark side'." Bella expressed.

The Dark Lord seemed to think about it, just as much as we all were. The thoughts of Bella and The Dark Lord leading this battle that we have been fighting and nearly failing for so long, held great hope. No hope wouldn't be the word. It gave great feelings of victory alone with just the thought.

My worries though came to surface. She said beside him, surely he thought she meant as a lover? I hope she wasn't offering him that, not when I already promised her my heart.

" I agree." He told her with a new fire in his eyes.

It wasn't in a lover's look, that I was grateful for.

" I think that you as an equal, is a splendid idea! Your are surprisingly right. Not that I will ever admit that again. Now, please continue on with your thoughts, and your suggestions. We will discuss the other things in private." He said with a wave of his hands.

Isabella stood up and started pacing. We all watched her, though the Dark Lord seemed amused by this. Her father often does it when he's trying to word himself right.

" I've spend plenty of time trying to figure out if I was more dark and then trying to see where I belong. I'm much like my Aunt and Father. So here I am. Now I've thought all day about my argument, and my reasons, and ideas." She said and stopped her pacing.

Through out her plans, and ideas. EVERYTHING she said started to make since. She was filling gaps alone by herself that the Dark Lord alone hadn't thought of yet, that nobody thought of yet.

Nearly two hours since The Dark Lord agreed upon her wishes, the meeting was coming to an end.

" Also wish to request Viktor start to do some work at Hogwarts, not just because he is my boyfriend, but because he alone can be trusted, and his unity is unknown. I'm aware that Umbridge and Dumbledore decided to agree that Madam Cootch needs help direction and all of that in the Quiddich department. He's obviously well qualified, do you not agree?" She suggested.

I swear my pride for my girl rose several miles high! I was going to just surprise her with a visit, but with the chance of taking a job like that, being around her all the time. That was even better. What better way to look after her, and feel at ease at the same time?

Every body seemed to agree with her, and I most defiantly think that I agreed the most.

Soon Isabella and the Dark Lord went off to have a private conversation alone.

" She was splendid tonight wasn't she Cissa?" Bellatrix asked in a dreamy voice.

Her parents had the looks of pride on their faces, as well has wide smiles.

" She certainly was, I was almost worried for her. You know how she is so determined and stubborn, I thought it wasn't going to end so well. She really does belong on top as a leader as well." Cissa stated.

Mr. Malfoy laughed happily.

" It was almost like she was born to do such a thing. Lead and not follow. She was born amazing. She's not a prophesy, she just IS!" He cried out in happiness.

We all laughed at his behavior, he's usually so serious and never smiles. Now he's all jumping for joy.

I sat back after they complimented that they were proud to have me at their Daughters side as her companion. After that My thoughts drifted off to the beautiful young woman who held the attention of everybody at the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>[ Isabella Pov ]<strong>

It felt great to finally feel free of my choice. My whole being seemed to be at such ease tonight. I wasn't sure what I was walking into before the meeting, but I was grateful that I did walk into it.

I thought the Dark Lord was going to be some pompous ass, but he showed me the respect I knew I deserved. I've always thought the highest of high about myself, but now, I feel beyond that.

The meeting which I had privately with the Dark Lord went much easier than the meeting before. He told me he held respect for me, and told me He was proud to meet me again since the last time he seen me at my birth.

" I've always known there was something about you Bella, and now you have only provided me with that proof. I know and can sense your loyalty, and it gives me great pleasure to accept your proposition." He told me.

I grinned wildly at that.

I told him I wasn't to be marked with the Dark Mark. I was awarded with a nice set of jewelry. It almost matched his ring he held.

We conducted business, and then talked about much lighter things. Like Viktor. He told me he was proud that he found out I had such a loyal young man. I've always known the Dark Lord held a nice soft spots for true feelings for another. He indeed himself has my Aunt as his lover, which might be why he never honestly punishes her. Then again, I'm sure it would bring her more pleasure than pain.

I left him to his self, and went to visit my family and Viktor before I was to be back at school if I wanted to not get caught for leaving.

Mother and Father, and My Aunt were very pleased with me. Though my parents told me not to forget that I am their daughter, and that they are still my parents. I laughed and hugged my father tightly to me. He's always been proud of my achievements, but this is far more the best thing he's been proud of me fore.

The only thing I felt bad about, was that Draco wasn't to know any of this yet. Draco and I are as close as can be. We share everything with each other. I know he's going to question about the meeting, and I'm only going to be very vague about it.

After talking to Viktor and spending time in his arms, I felt that need for him I did when I first met him. I was thankful for the feeling. I was worried at first when I thought I didn't miss him as much as I though I would. But now, its very aware in every cell of my body. That buzzing that floats around my body by just even being near him made me feel warm in side.

I studied the bonds of Vampires hours earlier, I found that if you feel a spark of electricity, it wasn't the bond of mating, thank Merlin. It was the bond of loyalty, it will only be more pronounced if those who experience it are around each other.

That was one thing I had going on in my mind. Planning a way to get those vampires to switch their sides. I KNOW it can be done. But I also know it wont be an easy feat with Potter and his friends around.

I guess it's time to pull out the stops with this one. Tomorrow morning, I am going to confess to Dumbledore, that I wish to help with the light. Why not have fun with them, and take away their most useful protection?

I got back to the castle a few short hours before it was due time for all to wake up. I was walking around the halls, when a gust of cold air flew next to me.

Bloody Vampires. I mumbled in my mind.

Then I was surprised who it was, I figured it would be either Edward, or the one who struggles with his bloodlust the most, Jasper.

" I see your finally back, I watched you leave and have been waiting to speak to you." She told me in a determined voice.

I swiped through her mind, all of it. And covered my genuine surprise to find her to be true.

" You have my attention." I said and continued to walk

And while we walked, she indeed did talk.

* * *

><p><strong>- AN ;**

_So we now know what side Bella decided to choose. We're you all shocked about the happenings at the meeting, with The Circle? Figured the Dark Lord needed a little spicing up. He seemed to me to have more tact than to just have all of dark sides business out in the air like at normal meetings._

_Did we like Viktor's Pov? How do you feel about him coming to a nice stay at Hogwarts? Seemed nicely done to me, why the hell not? _

_We also see that Bella and Edward really aren't mates. The explanation of the loyalty bonds will be explained more so next chapter. Though his attraction towards her, isn't exactly her. Besides, Viktor and Bella [ the Bella I picture her as] look better together, and their personalities mesh better together. It's not something that's really done anyways in Crossovers between HP&TWI. So to hell with it._

_So as always, I wish to ask if you leave me your thoughts and feelings. It's lovely to hear from you. It makes me feel more excited to continue on faster. So;_

_**Please Review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**[ Isabella Malfoy ]**

Oh for the love of Merlin, I can't believe I'm doing this. Though, I can't back out now, everything is riding on me pretending to be on the light side. Disgusting, but I have to make it believable, not that it will be a problem, since I have the majority of the vampires on my side.

Mommy Cullen really is devious. She came to me last night after I got back from visiting with Voldemort. She gave me various informative facts about her family, and their backgrounds. Of course after talking with her, and then immobilizing that memory, I couldn't have Dumbledore or anybody else getting the chance to try to reach into her thoughts. That would be disastrous. I wasn't worried about anybody trying to reach into my mind, its pretty much impossible.

After Viktor was greeted to the school, with his new position to helping Madam Hooch with the Quiddich games and whatever else they decided to have him do. I wasn't paying much attention to what Dumbledore was saying. I was more so paying attention to which girls I may or may not end up hexing just in case they stepped out of line. I won't be tolerating anything from these idiotic girls.

I was now making my way, with Viktor to Dumbledore's chambers. I knew he had invited Harry, his friends, and the vampires. I wasn't worried about the vampires, I had them where I wanted them, well most of them that is. Alice Cullen and Carlisle Cullen shall be a slight problem. According to Esme, the Motherly vampire, it was those two he decided it would be a fabulous idea to take Dumbledore up on his offer. Apparently Dumbledore has known Carlisle for quite some time, which doesn't really surprise me that old fool is extremely old, nobody really even knows his correct age.

I have plans though, for the two of them. With my gifts and magic abilities, I know how to handle those two. The thing that tops everything that made me giddy, was the fact that before being turned, Rosalie and the motherly one were witches. American witches, but witches all the same. Apparently Rosalie's human parents were into dark magic, and their dark magic brought dark things, such as Rosalie's reason for being changed. Such a shame. Esme's parents weren't to far behind on the dark magic usage either. Such a pity, oh well now they are for whatever I need them. The only ones that I honestly see as a profitable position on my side, is Jasper and Esme at the moment. Jasper can alter many emotions at one time, and with Esme's innocent face, it will be easy to fool many.

It's bloody brilliant that they've been able to fool those two goody goodies for so long. Jasper has known he isn't mated with Alice, he just pushes the emotions out, and focuses on acting. It obviously went quite well if even I believed they were mates. Esme is the real shocker though. Honestly wasn't expecting her to be the one to greet me. I figured it would be Jasper or Rosalie who would come to me. Those two had great instincts from what I could tell. I figured Rosalie would come to me, and offer herself and Emmett to side with whoever I was siding with. Jasper was just somebody who was a given. He's the God of War to the Americans or whatever, so he doesn't really seem like the type to follow behind the greater good.

Either way Viktor and I arrived outside of the office, the Gargoyles asked for the password and I muttered it. Viktor took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. It was nice feeling him close to me, having him around me all the time. Not that I was a weak person, but it felt nice to include him on everything. I made sure to wrap my shield around his mind, no doubt that nosey ass Dumbledore would try to get a read on him, sneaky old bastard. Snape was probably lurking around as well, twit.

We both walked into the meeting room, which was also known as his office, but I guess he likes to feel special by calling it his meeting room. The old man really is something else. Merlin himself is probably tossing and turning in his grave by the incompetence of this man. Dumbledore greeted us at the walk way and went to shake my hand, I bit the inside of my cheek and allowed the handshake, and he did the same with Viktor. Once he greeted us in his excited voice, we took a seat.

" Isabella and Viktor are here to join our cause." He said with so much delight in his voice, I wanted nothing more than to rip that damn dangling chain from his beard.

Gasps were heard all around. I fought the smirk that wanted to grace my face. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were hilarious. Of course Alice's gasp was genuine, but the other two not so much. They were doing nicely. I may just reward them. Depending on how well they continue to do.

" Why?" Potter demanded

Such a shame he's almost smart enough to know there isn't sincerity in this. But this were I come in, I am after all a very good actress. I stared to sob and Viktor started cooing to me, telling me its alright and to just tell them what I know, tell them what happened. He was doing very good, no wonder he's meant to be with me. I may just reward him as well, rewarding him is rewarding myself. A happy Viktor means a very happy Isabella.

" Father has completely lost it! He's given his entire trust into that vile man, he's so caught up with what could come from pledging complete loyalty. He doesn't care what comes to mother, Draco, and me. I cant stand back and allow him to do that. I need my brother and mother to be safe." I sobbed making myself cry.

The whole time I wanted nothing more than to cackle. I wanted to curse them all, but I needed to wedge difference between certain people, and bond them as well. And with that, meant I needed to be around them. I may be a very powerful witch, but some things take larger amounts of time if you wish the outcome to be completely well. I cant just change them right away, if some argue right way, then it will look suspicious. So I need to take my time. Not to mention I need to get the trust of everybody, especially the Order.

" So this made you chose a side? All because you need to insure the safety of your mother and brother?" Emmett asked

He's playing his role so well. Carlisle looked at him in question of course. For a man that is suppose to be so brilliant, he really is a git.

" What he's asking is, if that is the only reason. Bella helped Harry not to long ago with something, and she did it in her own will, the goodness of her heart. He's only asking if she's siding with us if its in the goodness of her heart as well." That know it all mud blood tried to explain.

" I'm choosing the side that I know is right. Either you can take me, or I shall leave and not be on any side what so ever. I'll do what I have to do to keep my brother and mother safe, even if I have to go up against Voldemort my damn self. You Harry Potter, are the last person who should try to decide who's honest or not, after losing your own parents. " I sniffled out, laying it on a little thick.

I gathered my things, and started to walk away with Viktor following me like always. I got to the threshold.

" Your right, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do that. I'm happy to welcome you." Harry said with a sweet caring voice.

Poor boy has no idea what he's just got himself into. I decided to up the ante a bit, and threw myself into Potter's arms, and hugged him tightly. If I'm touching him this way, they will all defiantly think I'm serious. What Malfoy in their right mind would do such a thing, if they are on the dark side? I then kissed his cheek and stepped back. I silently started counting down the seconds till I can go into the girls laboratory to clean my entire body and wash that off of me. I reached for Viktor's hand again and looked up reassuringly and placed my arm around his large muscular body, and then placed my hand on his chest, keeping him calm.

Viktor doesn't really like other's touching me, or me touching others, but he knows that it was needed. I needed to seem that I didn't care that Potter was who he is, so in order to make it seem official, I needed to hug him. Though I wont lie, I love it when Viktor gets all possessive and protective, it's so hot. He throws me over his shoulder and handles me all roughly, very manly and dominating, such a turn on. I love having his muscular body flush against mine, and now I'm getting off topic.

Dumbledore told me I would be having the protection of the Order. I looked confused over it, and decided to play stupid silly girl, for now. I have more acting to do later on when I meet Dear old Sirius. He needed to see me as a scared yet confident girl, with a kind heart, one that is seriously worried for her mother and brother. No matter how they view my brother, which I know Potter and his friends despise him, and call him Ferret, they will make sure he's safe and what not if I'm on their side. I shall be on their side, gaining all the nice information and having fun toying with them all in the mean time. Bloody brilliant if you ask me. Besides, with Drake not knowing whats going on now, he will know seen enough. He will son join, he's been waiting for the opportunity to step up as the next male Malfoy, to pledge his loyalties, this time he shall be pledging to me and Voldemort. With me as the Dark Mistress, Draco will be royalty.

We were escorted out of Dumbledore's office by him, and Professor McGonagall, whom is the head of Gryffindor House. The bat really was something else, she may seem to be miss perfect Gryffindor, all buddy buddy with Dumbleshorts. Truth is, She's actually related to Voldemort. How fucking priceless is that. The old bat really is bloody brilliant, she of course knows nothing of whats going on. She's on the light side of course, so she will have no chance, unless she switches. I find her a sweet kind woman, but I shall show no mercy on her just because of her family background to the Dark Lord.

* * *

><p>Soon the days had passed, and myself and Viktor started meeting Potter and his friends in secret. The days leading up to going to meet the Order was nearing. Of course Dumbledore has already told them to be expecting me, they didn't like that. But when he insured that I was to be trusted, they calmed down. I was gleeful to be honest, everything was going so well, they were making my work easy for me.<p>

The other day I started on Ginny. She seems to have a crush on Potter, so I started to mend her in Dean Thomas' direction. She of course is trying to figure where her feelings for him came from, but the more I layer the spell, the easier it is. They've just started to flirt openly with each other. Nobody suspects a thing.

The thing that really made me squeal is the obvious infatuation Potter has with that blubbering girl Cho. I have no idea what he sees in her, nobody else can stand her. From reading peoples thoughts, she had dated that Cedric boy for a short while during the Tri Wizard Tournament. To bad Cedric's friends made a bet with him that he couldn't bed her after it was finished. I suppose he lost that bet since he died. How wonderful. She's a piece of work that girl, always crying over him, when he didn't even care for her in any sense. He was a ladies man, had many girls. Lavender Brown was nearly as bad as Cho.

Either way poor Harry is going to get heart broken. Cho will be doing the heartbreaking, even if it is against her will. I find it all very beautiful.

" Bell" Viktor's deep voice said as he wrapped his arm's around my waist and placed his chin on the top of my head.

I loved the feel of his arms around me. His large frame seeming to swallow my smaller body whole. His muscular arms squeezed me tighter and I giggled.

" What are you doing?" I asked him as I leaned even farther into his body.

He twirled me around to face him. Grasping my face into his large hands that seemed to even swallow my face whole. I looked up into his dark eyes and couldn't help but feel like my whole world had centered. Every time I looked into his eyes, that's how I feel. I see nothing but him, like he's looking into my soul and I into his. His eyes were soft and loving, which the only time he ever held that expression was when he was with me. Any other time they were hard and calculating, but never with me. No, my Viktor was sweet and loving to me.

" It seems Cho has told Umbridge the location of Potter and the others. His 'army' has been caught. Dumbledore is to be taken to Azkaban." He spat out the word Army like it was the most disgusting thing on earth.

I chuckled and jumped into his arms. They quickly lifted me up even farther and his hands settled on my bottom. I wrapped my legs around his muscled body and threaded my fingers into his short cropped hair. Soon our lips were touching and moving together in the most wonderful dance ever created. I felt him move backwards towards my large bed. He fell backwards as I straddled his middle and continued to kiss him.

* * *

><p>Time continued on, and I on some nights went back to the manor and had meetings with Voldemort and The Circle. I was updated on the status with the Death Eaters. They of course Have met me, but I had my very own mask on . Nothing like the ones they were, mine was special. They feared me, and pledged their loyalties with me just as they had with Voldemort. They now wear my mark, over their hearts. If they feel pain from their dark mark given by him, I could only imagine the pain they feel when I call to them.<p>

On the night of our attack, I rallied everybody around and explained what was happening. Potter was going to take the prophecy, his prophecy which explained to much, giving him more information. Information that I and Voldemort already know. Only we didn't want Potter knowing, he shouldn't know the truth. That he's to die.

I then went on my way to inform The Order what was going on. Of course leaving out the details of the Death Eaters and such. My Second Cousin seemed to seriously be angry.

Yes, they were all fooled as well about me. The started trusting me, and Mrs. Weasley just adored me. I remember the first time I went to the Blacks home and seen Kretcher. I scooped him up into my arms and cooed him. He really was a vile house elf to others, but not to me. I doted on Dobby when I was little. Always playing with him. They may not be the cutest things in the world, but they were so small and I loved that.

When they seen the way I cuddled and cooed at the house elf, I obviously won them all over. I managed to make my cheeks turn red as if I was embarrassed.

I left them to it, knowing they were going to be joining Potter and the others. I left and met back up with Viktor in my common room. I wasn't needed for this small battle, for it was only two purposes.

One, making Potter even weaker. Killing Poor Sirius the only family he has left. Two, to alert our world that Voldemort is indeed back, and that their stupidity was nothing more than the Minister's fear of not accepting the truth.

This school year was nearing to an end. And then the real fun shall begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- AN ; **_

_**I know it wasn't much, but I needed to end the school year so we can move along to Half Blood Prince. **_

_**Next chapter will be the start of that school year, Harry's Pov. I plan on adding all those events into the story, and also adding my own events into it for Isabella's pov and some others. Next we will see Bella's work of manipulation with the Vampires in which pretty much means Carlisle and Alice…. Those two have an interesting road to deal with coming up.**_

_**Not to mention Ron and Lavender….Bella has a few things to do with that.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	7. CULLENSBABYMAMA7

I'm sorry to inform everybody, but I'm not going to be updating any of my stories for a small while, besides my Jasper/Bella story, and my Rosalie/Bella story, and my Paul/Bella story. The other stories I have up I'd like to start over, and re-do because they are written very badly.

Please be patient with me, and allow me to correct what I'm not happy with.

Thanks,

Cullensbabymama7


	8. IM NOMINATED

**Hello Everyone!**

**I know people hate Author's notes, but please take the time to read this!**

**I have just been nominated for the Burning Diamond Awards!**

**Please go to the site provided below and vote, if not for me than for everyone else on those list provided to give them or myself the chance to win something other than reviews (not that I or any other writers arent happy for your reviews, but to us, these things are huge. ) please go now and vote!**

**I also want to thank all of my readers and anybody else who reads my stories, not just my Crossover stories, but all of them. So please for the love of all that's holy and the sexyness of all the hotties of Twilight, Supernatural, The Vampire Daires and any other crossover male dude ever, please please go vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Information provided to were you can go vote, just copy paste them in your search boxes and take out the spaces.<strong>

**Site: crossoverawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: December 15th – December 29th. **

**Winners announced: 05 January 2013.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thank you to everybody! <strong>

**Just vote, give us writers all a chance, we all deserve it. Like I said if you don't wish to vote for me, please vote for another writer! Thank you!**


End file.
